


call me what you want

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	call me what you want

郁闷！  
才刚回到家，翟天临就踢开鞋子推开卧室的门，一下子趴到了床上，翻了个身滚到属于朱亚文的那半边，搂着他的枕头把头埋进那柔软的织物当中。  
淡淡的薄荷味如同夏天的海洋，荡漾在他心里让翟天临不禁回想起朱亚文环抱他时的感觉。  
郁闷！  
他俩因工作都异地好久了。翟天临一手夹着枕头往上蹭蹭靠在床头上，掏出了手机就呼叫了那个置顶联系人。  
“喂？”  
“天临啊？”  
他师哥估计是刚起，时区错位了好几格，他叫他名字的那声却还是如同唤在他耳边一般亲昵，带着熏人的热气与念他名字时自然牵起的唇角，翟天临不禁脸一红，攒起腿按了按自己的胸口，转着眼睛瘪瘪嘴，  
“师哥，我想你了嘛......”  
“不是刚视频过吗？”朱亚文夹着手机，围了一条浴巾从浴室走出来，端了杯咖啡坐下翻起剧本，脸上不由得带了笑意，挑眉说到，“这么快就想我了？”  
“诶呀！”翟天临有些气，恶狠狠地说，“这个时候不应该说你也想我了吗？”哼，早知道就不给他打电话了！不在自己身边还有欺负他！  
“我想不想你你还不知道吗？真么想听？那好，”朱亚文按了免提键，眯了眯眼睛压低了声音，说到，“我想你我想你我想你，非常非常想你想你想到心口痛......”  
“哎呀师哥你讨厌！”翟天临听见这几句搅着马提尼的声音，肩膀一抖埋头进了被单里，“你真是，太讨厌了......”  
“哎呦，天临，”朱亚文假装着捂住心口，“你这几句讲得，”  
“我都硬了......”  
嗯！翟天临飞快地捂住嘴眨了几下眼睛，朱亚文在那边听到他吸着气散乱的喘息，勾起了嘴角慢慢说，“不瞒你说呀天临，我是心里想你还不行，那里都抬着头说想你了......”  
“不光想你，还想干你......”  
“不不不别别别，”翟天临慌乱得别着腿卷了被子，“你，你别乱讲了......”可话这样说着，他的喉头还是微微抖了一下，被自己的绮思惊得心跳不已。  
“你不想吗，天临？”朱亚文笑得势在必得，往前探了探身似乎已把翟天临给看穿，“就没有一点？可不许撒谎哦。”  
“我...我没...”翟天临吞了下口水，犹疑不决。  
“我可不信，你得帮我亲自确认一下，你底下的那位小兄弟就没有什么话想对我说？”  
翟天临紧张地一下子夹紧了腿，前面不可避免地蹭到了被单，激得他小小地吸了一口气。  
“你到下面去问问呀...”翟天临鬼使神差地听了他的话，把手伸进了自己的内裤摸到一手泥泞，“是不是都湿了，天临，你想要的时候，前液都会流到大腿呢，弄得哪里都亮晶晶的.......”  
“乖，告诉我，你想不想要？”  
“我...”翟天临迷蒙着眼，松开了握着手机的手，都探到了下面，嗫嚅着说到“...想要...”  
“...嗯啊...”身体反应最为诚实，话还没说出口，两只手就已经握着前端揉弄了起来。  
“不，不行天临，”朱亚文在那边不容置疑地说，“每次做的时候你都碰了吗？”  
“没...没有......”  
“天临，我想你了,”他舔了舔嘴唇，接着说道，“我想先确定一下你有多想我呢？”  
“我...师哥......”他醉着神色，窝在床头，“我...”  
“你在床上吗？”  
“嗯......”翟天临微微点了点头。  
“我想看一眼你的乳尖。”  
“嗯？不行！”  
“你自己看一下吧，翟天临，是不是已经红着了？伸手捏一下试试，是不是已经肿的发硬叫人想要咬一咬。”  
“没......”他脑海里不由得浮现出在浴室的那一次，朱亚文从后面环抱住他，舔着他的耳廓对他说你是多么多么诱人，镜子里，他透过模模糊糊地蒸汽看见自己仰着头，胸前的两点鲜妍欲滴。  
“师哥，”他沾了自己的口水揉捏着乳尖，“我碰了，好疼.....”  
“真乖，”他微微一笑说到，“现在把腿分开。”  
“什，什么？”  
“把腿分开呀，你摸一摸你的腿根，有没有湿了，嗯，告诉我，有没有？”  
“嗯...”翟天临岔开腿，手顺着大腿摸到了那块嫩肉。  
“天临，我每次做之前，都喜欢在那里捏一捏，你试试呀，是不是幼滑极了，像块杏仁豆腐一样？我要咬一口......”  
“...ha...”翟天临听话地在那里戳弄，一不小心就要拉到前面挂着的两颗，脚趾一下子绷紧，夹着自己的手腕一下下地摩擦。  
“师哥，我...不行了....快一点吧......”  
“这就不行了，天临，我前戏要做好久呢，你不喜欢吗?”  
“现在把手向后摸一摸，掰开你的屁股让我看一看，你后面湿了吗？”  
“啊...好......”翟天临的裤子褪下一半，露出他圆润的臀瓣，他伸着舌尖咬住了被单，双手捏着自己的臀肉慢慢分开了那里，股缝中渗进几分凉意让他那里小小地瑟缩了一下。  
“在你的屁股上揉一下，你觉得它怎么样啊？”  
“我...”翟天临想着那些落在自己臀部的指痕，裤子下勾勒出他手指的形状按在自己的臀肉上，“我说不出......”  
“我来告诉你，白嫩软弹，每次都让我，流连忘返......”  
“嗯啊...”翟天临前面已经硬的发疼，他不由得吮吸起被自己的津液浸湿了的被角，“师哥，你不要再说了......”  
“好，不说了，我们做。”翟天临听见衣物窸窸窣窣的声音，那人哑着嗓子说到，“我也等不及了......”  
“你先在那里周围按一按呀？”  
翟天临听话地伸手画着圈儿，“天临呀，每次你那里都会兴奋地抖得不停，一收一缩地，我抵在你后面时，你臀瓣自己就能夹住了，那张小嘴都不用扩的，直接就开始吸我前面.......”  
“我们天临可乖了，是不是？”  
“嗯...”翟天临由着他的话试探，那里果真如他所说一般，微微张开不用引导，捏开就流出水来，他羞得不行，可前面却兴奋地发抖，“师哥...”他不禁开口恳求道，“师哥...快给我......”  
“好，但是只许一根哦...”  
“嗯，”翟天临抿了抿下嘴唇，一根就一根吧，一根也好，他迫切地把食指挤了进去，“啊！”他腿一软，根本跪不住倒在了床上，“师哥，太，太热了。”  
“跪好，天临，”他从那边听到了扑的一声，幽幽说到，“跪好天临，不然我怎么进去呢？”  
“好，师哥...”翟天临支起身子，夹着被单撑着床跪起来。  
“现在动一动，动一动手指，向里面再伸一些，你喜欢深一点的。”  
他听了话，手指全部插了进去，随他说的节奏搅动手指，他从来不知道自己后面这么烫，高热的肠壁吸吮着这唯一的安慰，抽泣着滑出黏腻的液体，令他的抽插愈发顺利，没几下就戳中了自己那个点，翟天临惊呼一声，手指痉挛着是彻底撑不住身子了。  
“找到了是不是？”  
翟天临咬着嘴唇喘息着胡乱点着头，“嗯...啊...师哥，那里，那里好奇怪......”  
“怎么奇怪了？”  
“好胀...”翟天临被折磨地沁出眼泪，“好胀啊......”  
“哦，再放进去两支手指试试呢？”  
他仰着脖子腿不自觉地如他所说分开，迫不及待地伸进去三指，而对于他的小穴来说，三指还是有些太多了，可是他里面又酸又胀，翟天临咬咬牙屈起手指小幅度地抠挖，“嘤！”他嘴边跑出一两声气音，双腿不断卷曲着摩擦似在抗拒异物的入侵，后穴却愈发湿滑柔润，他几乎快要抓不住流着粘液的肠壁。  
“师哥，哈，我，怎么会这样...”  
“哪样呀，天临？”  
“嗯...它，它流水了，”翟天临委屈地呜咽，润湿的腿根混着他的前液和肠液，顺着他的臀瓣流淌下来，而让他的抽插更加顺利，“哈...啊...师哥......”他毫无意识地用自己的手指操弄着自己，愈发加快了速度往里面探得更深，被自己的体温弄得晕头转向，不断地祈求朱亚文给他。  
“师哥，不行，”翟天临崩溃地摇着头，“太深了，够不到，怎么办......”  
“那里面...太痒了师哥...快给我...啊...”翟天临一手揉着后穴，另一只自然握住前面顶弄，水声啪嗒啪嗒地顺着电话传来，他听见那人说，“乖，天临，不许碰前面。”  
他的手一下子止住，什么？  
“我说，天临，不许碰前面。”  
“你不用碰的，每次不都是，我插你后面，你就能射出来的吗？”  
“这次也一样，不许碰。”  
“可是，可是师哥...我做不到......”他曲着腿难耐地裹着床单扭动，发出一声又一声甜腻的呻吟，“啊..师哥，不够嘛......”  
“哦，这样？我记得床头柜里藏着某个淘气的小朋友的玩具是不是？”  
“没！”翟天临的脸刹时红了，极力否认到，“没有！”  
“我以为你想要的。”  
“去，听话，拿出来。”  
“师哥准许了，不会怪你的，拿出来玩吧？”  
翟天临早就想要了，他握着那根与他师哥尺寸相近的按摩棒舔了舔嘴唇，“啊，师哥，我可以吗？”  
“慢慢来，天临，你吃的下去，”他捻了一下自己的指尖，“对，先顶在外面试一试，有没有吸进去一点点？”  
“嗯有...”翟天临诚实地点头，手上用劲往里推了推，那个模拟龟头的形状勾勒在他肠壁之下，仿佛真的一般他几乎能感觉到朱亚文按在自己腰胯上的手，拇指掐着他的腰窝把自己一寸一寸钉进去。  
“哈...师哥...你太大了...怎么办，好痒...我想要...”  
“乖，天临，耐心点，”他已经止不住喘息，那人却还是气定神闲地对他说，“不许开低档，直接开高档知道吗？”  
“可...”翟天临自从买了这个小玩意儿还从未用过高频，“我怕...”  
“不怕，你说说，低档像我吗？”  
翟天临红着脸回忆了一下他师哥的频率，那东西几乎在他后面跳了一下，“不...”他痴痴笑着摇摇头，“不像。”  
“那就按下去吧？插好了，按下去。”  
“啊！”按下开关的一瞬间，那东西嗡地一声在他身体里剧烈地震动起来，每一次都要碾压过他的敏感点，冲撞着他脆弱的肠壁，他捂在自己后面按住那东西生怕它堵不住粘液流出来，可是抽插之间还是连带着他一小块肠肉，被冷口气烫了一下生生激出他的眼泪。  
他几乎崩溃了，咬不住被单无意识地张着嘴，胡乱呻吟，“哥，哈...哥你慢一点不要了求你...求你慢一点......”津液顺着他的嘴角流下，他的舌尖探出一点，眼神涣散迷离，一句一句止不住地叫他师哥的名字，求他抱他。  
“天临，你不行了，你要射了是不是？”  
他仿佛觉得朱亚文贴着他的背，掐着他的腿根在他那里狠狠顶了两下，“我都觉出来了，你后面越绞越紧，你快不行了。”  
“我...啊！”那东西随着震动逐渐发烫，他腿根一软，手指打滑那东西就突然在他的敏感点上重重刮过，“嗯啊！”他尖叫一声，倒在了被单里，浑身上下都酥软地卸了力气，连振动棒都关不上，任凭它嗡嗡插在自己后面，带来一波又一波高潮的余韵。

“诶呦，我的小可怜儿。”次日凌晨朱亚文赶了飞机回来，打开地灯轻手轻脚迈进卧室，看着翟天临搂着自己的枕头脸上还带着风干的泪痕，在被子里伸手摸了一把，还是湿的呢。  
“师哥......”睡梦中翟天临迷迷瞪瞪地翻了个身儿，红着眼睛把头埋进朱亚文的胸膛。  
“好了，”朱亚文把翟天临搂了个满怀揉了揉他的头毛，吻着他的眼角说，“终于抱到了，是不是？”  
第二天清早，翟天临被朱亚文的晨勃叫醒，他红着脸推了那箍着自己的人一把，偏头先要求他一个迟到的吻。  
“拜托！天临，再不实打实地来一炮，你老公我就要憋死了！”


End file.
